Hair Pulling
by Hatochan
Summary: Chouji's been dared, Iruka has a ponytail, and Genma can't resist meddling.


**Title:** Hair Pulling

**Rated**: PG

**Warnings**: Mild Swearing, Obvious Man-to-Man Relationships

**A/N**: Yeah... this is something I wrote months ago just because, lol. Thought I'd throw it up here since I won't be finishing Rebound (sorry ya'll, it's just left me D: ) and because I've always thought adult!Chouji and Iruka would be cute together.

**Approximate Character Ages Because I'm Too Lazy to Put Them In the Story**: Cho/Ino-20, Iruka-32, Gen-38, Rai-40, Aoba-36  
>-<p>

**Hair Pulling**

Chouji chewed on the inside of his cheek, worrying the soft flesh that still tasted of barbecue chips and Ramune. " Why? "

" What'dya mean, 'why?' " Genma wheedled under his breath, whispering in the low din of a busy mission room. " It's a bet. There is no 'why'. "

" This is ridiculous, you know," Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. The long blonde ponytail swished with her slight movements, blue eyes turning to aim at the older man. " I didn't realize shinobi of your advanced age still played this game. You two are pathetic. "

" C'mon, Chouji-kun! You might even break the seven year losing streak!" Aoba pushed his sunglasses further onto his nose, ignoring Ino's graceful motions for the first time since the conversation began. The dark lenses always slid down in his excitement, the tips of his hair waving in the rainy breeze blowing in through the open windows.

The big man glanced toward the other side of the room where the long desks were lined in front of the windows. Variously ranked shinobi were manning the desks; some of the regular staff, a few on restricted-duty. Standing in lines and milling about were a fair amount of other variously ranked shinobi, some returning from mission (like Chouji, Aoba, and Ino), some were picking up missions, and some were merely loitering in order to beat the boredom of the rainy day (like Genma).

And supervising the organized chaos was Iruka-sensei.

Chouji caught sight of the older tokujo and stole a moment of guilty pleasure by staring at his profile against the stormy background framed by the long windows. His former teacher hadn't changed much in the eight years since Chouji had been munching chips in his classroom. The same dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair. There were a few more lines around his eyes, a few gray hairs appearing over the hitai-ate. There was a new scar just under his right ear, along his jaw line; thinner than the distinctive one across his nose, but with the lingering color of a fresh wound. Chouji had been on that mission.

The years had left their mark on Iruka-sensei, but they had not changed his smile, or the way he blew up at his students, or the way he laughed with his comrades. He was still the same old Iruka-sensei.

Just more... attractive.

The Akimichi swallowed, face heating up at the thought that had plagued him for nearly half a year since his tokujo promotion party. Nothing particularly special had happened that night, but Chouji had found himself in a long conversation with his elder and had not been able to get the man off his mind since then. He started helping out at the academy on his off days, and signed on for an extra mission desk shift a couple times a month. Chouji had been the _only_shinobi to volunteer for the daunting position of 'Academy Field Trip Chaperone'. It'd taken him a week to recover. But it had been worth the whole day spent with Iruka-sensei.

And now Genma wanted him to do what? He turned back to his little group huddled against the wall. " Why me?"

Genma snickered and raised an eyebrow. The senbon held between his teeth clicked lightly. " You scared, little man?" He shifted away from the wall where he'd been leaning; the empty sleeve on his left side was tucked into the armhole of his vest, the top loose from pulling against the rough plaster. He reached up with his remaining hand and pressed it more securely into the opening of the flak vest. A smirk curved his lips. " Think he's gonna give ya detention?"

Chouji frowned. Ino responded before he could formulate his own reply. " It's been eight years since you've managed it, oji-san. How 'bout you give it another try?" A smirk nearly identical to the older man's lifted one corner of her mouth.

" Hard enough with two arms, sweetheart." Genma didn't seem to mind the not too subtle mention of his injury. A vague gesture was made toward his empty sleeve. " He keeps a constant watch on the one I got left."

Aoba chuckled, the sunglasses aimed a bit below Ino's neck as he spoke to her. " Besides, Iruka's always suspicious when me or Gen start hanging around him when he isn't behind his desk. No way we can get near him. "

Ino finally gave in and pushed her boobs upwards with both hands, giving the man an eyeful. Aoba drooled.

Chouji looked down at his sandaled feet. He knew the last person to attempt Genma-san's dare was the man's husband, Raido-san. Two days after the successful completion of the dare, the big jounin had shown up in the hospital covered head to toe with a highly itchy, angry red - but non life threatening- rash that remained untreatable until Iruka-sensei innocently offered his 'special' balm. " Hate being itchy." That garnered him a snort and chuckle from Ino.

Sighing in surrender, Chouji wiggled his big toe and took a step away from the little group, gaze catching and locking onto the target...

Iruka could sense the scrutiny of the huddled shinobi against the far wall. Genma was in the midst of it, he knew, and Iruka wondered what juvenile mischief his best friend was attempting to stir up. Every time Raidou had to leave the village for a mission, his retired husband would follow Iruka around in an attempt to keep away boredom.

A quick glance had shown him Ino and Aoba, as well, the two engaged in their usual love/hate dance that caused as many eye rolls as smiles. He'd seen Chouji-kun, too, of course. The sight of the distinctive red swirls on the chubby cheeks had caused a slight hitch in Iruka's motions. The scrolls in his hands had clicked and rustled as his grip tightened. He managed to get them safely on the nearby desk, turning his back to the little group, and rubbing a finger across his prominent scar as he spoke with a kunoichi about a stack of corrected mission reports.

When had the boy started making him fidget? Oh yeah, a month after Chouji-kun's promotion party. Iruka had been promoted to tokujo a year before and had been quick to congratulate his former student on his new rank at the celebration. It had somehow turned into a two hour long, easy and jovial conversation between them. It hadn't seemed out of the ordinary to the older man, at the time. The next month, when he noticed Chouji-kun's name on the volunteer list for the academy field trip- the list that had remained empty every single year since Iruka began teaching- it had happened. A callused hand had lifted and tried to swipe the heat from his face, tracing the long scar.

The kunoichi thanked Iruka for his help. He smiled back and took another stack of scrolls to be handed out to the shinobi in Izumo's line, gaze casually traveling over the subject of his recent thoughts. Chouji-kun had changed quite a bit. He'd grown, of course, both up and out. Still a ways to go before he was his father's size, but his broad figure had a fair amount of muscle and pre-requisite fat for his family's jutsu. The vibrant reddish brown hair was even wilder, despite the ponytail reigning it in at the back. The warm, maple colored eyes had a certain light to them now; maturity and experience leaving their mark on his expressions.

The younger tokujo was more confident now, less uncertain in his own abilities, though still often swayed by the opinions of his close friends. Chouji-kun hadn't completely lost his shy awkwardness or his innocent outlook. Iruka honestly hoped he never would.

It made him that much more... attractive.

Iruka shook his head. It was still odd to think of his former students as adults. Adults that spent way too much time hanging out with his trouble making friends. Gen's snickering was starting to grate on his nerves. And then he noticed Chouji-kun headed in his direction. Iruka smiled at him for a split second, then ducked his head to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks, pretending to be immersed in his work.

The scrolls were handed out. Iruka got his wits back together and picked up a clip board from his own desk. He busied himself with re-organizing the papers attached, mind distracted from the chubby young man approaching him.

Chouji could feel his heart hammering his chest under the protective armor. His mouth was dry as he returned the man's smile, then Iruka was looking down at his paperwork. Why the hell was he doing this? Because Genma-san and Aoba-san had dared him? Chouji chewed on the inside of his cheek again, his small steps bringing him steadily closer to Iruka-sensei. No, he wasn't doing this because of them, he decided.

He just wanted... to touch that pretty hair.

Iruka remained tensed as he felt the boy's presence shuffle slowly by him, the mixed scent of sweat and barbecue chips causing a goofy and affectionate grin to appear despite his effort to remain distracted.

A silly sigh was about to make its way from his mouth when Iruka's eyes widened to saucer like proportions before instantly narrowing. SOMEONE GRABBED HIS PONYTAIL. Purely on reflex- without any thought given to who, why or what-, the sensei's arm flew behind him and snatched the culprit's hair in retaliation, giving a solid yank. Fighting instincts blurred the scene and it was a moment before Iruka realized who was standing just behind him, whose hand was wrapped around his hair, whose hair his hand was tangled in. Brian malfunctioning, Iruka could do nothing more than gape and stare, uncertain and unsure, as a million thoughts exploded inside him.

The entire mission room fell silent, everyone staring, expressions ranging from amusement to terror.

Genma and Aoba both held wicked, expectant grins.

Ino looked as though she had a migraine.

Chouji was no longer breathing. And his heart had stopped momentarily, but was now beating with a ferocity that made him wonder if everyone else in the room could hear it. _That_would be embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as pulling your old teacher's hair in the middle of a crowded room with everyone watching and waiting for the fallout. Brain malfunctioning, Chouji could do nothing more than gape and stare, uncertain and unsure, as a million thoughts exploded inside him.

Genma gave an exaggerated cough, breaking the quiet.

The noise grated across Chouji's over excited nerves, causing a slight jump. He was quick to drop his hand, releasing the black ponytail. The soft, silky, black ponytail... The blush heating up his face was going to match his tattoos.

Iruka's surprised stupor was broken by the cough. He was further brought back to his senses by the hand suddenly falling away from his hair, the older man catching sight of a a few small scars on the palm as it descended. Then it was only himself holding on, ink stained fingers still gripping the long, red ponytail. The thick, soft, red ponytail... Dark eyes focused on amber eyes just a bit lower than themselves and Iruka gave a gentler tug on the younger man's hair.

Chouji swallowed hard and desperately worked up an apology in his head. It never reached his mouth, because Iruka was letting go of his hair and chuckling softly and taking a step closer. The rest of the mission room occupants, hoping to see some spectacular scene of retribution, were sorely disappointed and went back to their respective business. Only Genma continued to watch, hoping to see another scene played out. Chouji remained motionless and stunned, waiting for the expected warning of horrifying pranks to come. Stupid, stupid, stupid! But, he did get to touch it, even if just this once. The next words from Iruka's mouth nearly knocked Chouji over.

" Would you like to have drinks tonight, after the shift is over?" Iruka smiled as he spoke, keeping the calm settled over his voice, keeping his nervous fidgets at bay. Except the slight swipe of his finger across his scar when Chouji didn't answer right away. He reminded himself that even if the boy did not see him in _that_way, they could still be friends and the invitation to drinks could be made into nothing more than that. If Chouji could risk this little stunt, then surely Iruka could risk asking him out?

The warm brown eyes grew even wider and Chouji was so shocked by the unexpected- yet entirely hoped for- response, that his brain to mouth connection froze up. Lips moving in an approximation of speech, with no sounds forthcoming, the young shinobi screamed silently in his head. _Yes! Yes, dear gods, YES! _He had to speak or Iruka would take it back!

It wasn't until he witnessed the little motion across the handsome face that his answer broke free. " Y-yes! Yeah, I mean... Yeah, that'd be cool." Not very smooth, but Chouji was too happy to care. A dopey grin replaced his mask of terror, the tension in his big frame melted and Chouji slumped where he stood. Thick hands were pushed behind his breastplate, feet shuffling, blush spreading to the tips of his ears. " I'll meet you here, then. So, uhm, I'll see ya later, sensei."

The young man was much too cute. Iruka smiled softly after the answer was given, breathing easier and grip loosened on the clipboard that had been about to break under the pressure. The dark head nodded. " Good, I'll see you then." Iruka glanced around the room, making sure everyone had gone back to their previous activities and were no longer paying attention. He stepped up to Chouji just as the boy was stepping around him to leave, leaning down to whisper in his ear. " Tell Gen-chan 'thanks', but he still owes me a week of servitude." He winked and ruffled the wild hair before making a concerted effort to get back to his work. It was going to be the longest shift, ever.

The flush just got brighter, deepening in color at the hand on top of his head. Chouji nodded in reply, smiling dumbly, and made himself move away, to walk back to his little group against the wall where he repeated the message to Genma-san without hearing the man's incredulous reply or the crass comments coming from Aoba and Ino.

His head was in the clouds, his mind stuck on dark eyes and a flash of a smile.

_owari _


End file.
